summertime
by iwascalledrandomyesterday
Summary: Summary: AU non-magic. SLASH. Set in spring/summer 2006 with Harry being 16. Harry is living with Dursleys with Petunia caring like a mother and Vernon sometimes caring like a father, Harry and Dudley treated somewhat equal. Oneshot bit fluffy. CW/HP.


Disclaimer: J. wrote the books I just added my personal touch and take no credit.

Summary: AU non-magic. SLASH. Set in spring/summer 2006 with Harry being 16. Harry is living with Dursleys with Petunia caring like a mother and Vernon sometimes caring like a father, Harry and Dudley treated somewhat equal. Oneshot bit fluffy. CW/HP.

It was just approaching noon on a late April Saturday and Harry decided to take his friend Ron up on his offer to join him in town. After saying goodbye to the Dursleys and Petunia giving him a lift to the nearest bus stop, Harry was on his way. He texted Ron who said he was just on the bus himself and they would meet up at the main stop in town. Harry meet up with Ron, who was with his girlfriend, sister and some friends, as it was Ron's girlfriend, Hermione's Birthday they were just hanging out before going for a meal with her parents. Harry got talking to some people after much persuasion from Ron, he begin talking to Ginny, Ron's sister who he had never meet, Lavender Browne, Luna LoveGood, and Neville LongBottom. As Ron and Hermione went to get ready for their meal Harry and the others decided to leave the park they were sitting in and go the nearest shopping centre and window shop. As the day wore on Harry found himself being more drawn towards Neville. After meeting up with more of Neville's friends Harry was being more relax which stealing quick glances at Neville. One of Neville's friend whose name Harry couldn't remember but he knew was looking for money, decided to try sell a kiss from Neville to people. During that they got talking on people's sexual preferences which Harry's turned out to be gay same as Neville. When they started to move towards different part of town, Lavender was messing asking Harry if he would kiss Neville. Harry shyly blushing replied, "He wasn't paying", while avoiding Neville's eyes and sotly smiling it off as a joke.

But Lavender caught his blushing and kept asking in which Harry still avoided until Neville himself asked him, "Would it be so bad?".

Harry's mouth went dry, _he wants me to kiss him, _was all that was running through his head. He turned and looked into her eyes and shrugged his shoulders while shaking his shoulders. Then it happened Neville walked straight up to him and kissed him full on tongue and all straight away as it was Harry's first real kiss, he was shocked. It only lasted a minute or so. Harry decided he liked it after the shock went away. After exchanging numbers with a few more kisses Neville walked with Harry to his bus stop as he lived just on outskirts he didn't need a bus.

The following week after Neville asking Harry out and him saying yes. They had gone to the pictures which had involved a heavy make out session resulting in various marks on each other's necks. Lets just say Petunia wasn't pleased with Harry almost banned him from seeing Neville. They went to a small music gig with some of Neville's friends in which Harry got in for free which he didn't think was fair. Afterwards they went to the same park as last week, they meet some of Neville's friends, and Harry remembered some of them from last week. One of the newer faces turned out to be Charlie Weasley, who Harry kept stealing glances at and thinking, _his girl/boyfriend is so lucky he is so sexy. I mean like the dark ruby red hair that was to his shoulder,my weakness long hair. And his body mmmhmmm_.The looks went unnoticed by everyone.

Harry and Neville lasted five weeks since the day they meet, Harry was extremely pissed off as Neville sent him a text saying it was over after only two or so hours before saying he loved Harry. He found out from Lavender that someone asked him to so he did.

Less than a week later Harry injured his ankle playing football by the time he was back walking on his own it was the end of june and that was the next time Harry saw Charlie. They waved at each other, after this til mid july did it seem like they kept running into one another. By mid July one of Harry's friend who he was texting and went to Charlie's school thought that he liked you. So within a week Charlie and Harry agreed to go out together. After a week Charlie had admitted thought he was falling love with Charlie. And Harry felt the same and still does till this day 2 and a half years later.


End file.
